Open the Stars
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: Another Mimato from me! Long ago, Mimi and Matt watched the stars together, but the years have torn everyone apart. Can a painting bring the two of them back together??


Open The Starsby Child of the Faeries  
  
Another Mimato from me! Long ago, Mimi and Matt watched the stars together, but the years have torn everyone apart. Can a painting bring the two of them back together??  
  
  
  
  
They ran through the trees, Matt leading. Mimi clutched his hand tightly, giggling as they flitted through the trees. Deeper and deeper they ran, farther away from the others. Matt laughed and started to run faster. A rebel and his princess. Deep blue and bright pink.  
  
Finally Matt stopped. An open field lay before them, open country that appeared to touch the sky. "I wanted to show you this," he said with a smile, taking hold of her other hand. "This is where I come to think."   
  
He lay upon the grass, looking up at the stars for above. Mimi, hesitant, joined him, their hands entwining.  
  
They were apart from the rest of the world in that moment. Just two young souls, very different but joined for one brief moment.  
  
"It's so beautiful," she breathed, and Matt smiled again.  
  
"I like it because it's so quiet. And, if only for a few minutes, I'm relieved of all my duties. I can come here and be free. Just enjoy nature."  
  
" Be free?" Mimi said with a shiver. "It reminds me of loneliness."   
  
"Is loneliness a bad thing?"  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"For some people. Not for me." Matt sighed, and turned to look at his friend. "Loneliness is part of my soul." His blue eyes turned sad. "Loneliness and I.... are good friends."  
  
Mimi looked frightened. Matt had never opened up to anyone before. He was so cold and aloof, and yet she knew that he could be loving. She knew that under all his distance he was the most loyal person in their group.  
  
"Sometimes I feel isolated. Like no one can understand what I'm going through. It's like..... I can see the world for what is it and everyone else is just living a dream. Then I run way. I got to a place like this, just to be alone."  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get out of the Digital World?" Mimi asked softly.  
  
"I suppose so. Someday. I can't say I'm looking forward to that day, though."  
  
"Why wouldn't you be happy?? You get to see your mom and dad again and eat real food!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Here I have friends. And my little brother. Once I get back there.....Mom will take T.K. away again, and it'll be my dad and I. You'll all leave me to my Loneliness in time, and I'll be all alone."  
  
"I hate being alone," Matt whispered, shards of tears forming in his eyes. Mimi clutched his hand in hers and held it tightly, feeling very sorry for this sad little boy.   
  
But she didn't know what to do.   
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi often thought about that night. That had been many years ago.....   
  
They had all grown up. And just at Matt had said, they all left him. Mimi had moved to America, much against her will. But now that she had been here for awhile..... she loved it.   
  
But there were still times when she wished that she hadn't left. Everything would have been so different.   
  
She rarely saw any of the old Digi-Destined anymore. They had all drifted away.  
  
The dream had ended.  
  
And while Mimi loved her cute flat in New York and her chic friends, late at night sometimes she would lay in her bed and feel that she was missing something.   
  
But she couldn't put her finger on it.   
  
  
  
  
  
On the lower side of New York, Matt lay on his bed reading a book on philosophy. His moody eyes were filled with unsaid words and he brushed his rebellious blond hair away from his eyes.   
  
He glanced over at his painting which was only half-finished. He was going to call it "Hope". Already there was a small boy wearing a green shirt and helmet hidden in the bottom left corner.   
  
He had never thought America would be like this. The way Mimi had described it, you would imagine that everyone was a millionaire and could do whatever they please. That was not the America Matt knew.  
  
He remembered coming over, a young man from Japan with a basic knowledge of the English language. He had a dream.... but that was gone. It was all gone.   
  
In his dark apartment, lost in the hum of the big city, he had succumbed to the darkness. The darkness had always followed him, and finally he couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
Now he was silent. In this huge town, he had only one true friend, and that was the bartender down the street. He spend all of his time painting.   
  
Sometimes he was sad.....sad at the person he had become. But with resignation, he realized that he couldn't change.   
  
He didn't know how.  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning sun shone brightly into Mimi's apartment, waking her. Giggling, she climbed out of bed and got ready for her busy day.  
  
She was Daddy's little princess, and it was evident in everything she did. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't call him and check in. He still wasn't sure if she should have her own apartment, but Mimi had pleaded so much that he finally gave in.  
  
She looked around her home with approval. Sculptures and paintings lined the wall, making it look classy and inviting. Soft jazz music sang through the rooms.   
  
Mimi loved her house. She was always showing off, inviting her friends over to view the newest artwork she had purchased or listen to some new music.  
  
Music and art were her life now. She worked as part time as a secretary, and the rest of her time she spend prowling through all of New York's art galleries, finding just the right pieces.  
  
That was her plan for today, anyways. There were a couple of galleries she wanted to visit before she went off to work.  
  
  
  
  
With a dubious look on her face, she walked into a small art gallery that boasted it's name, "Illusions" in shiny metallic paint. Michael had told her that there were some very impressive paintings by virtually unknown artists in here.  
  
She walked silently around the rooms, wandering aimlessly. There was a still life that caught her eye......  
  
She turned a corner and saw a most unusual painting. Painted with a type of surrealism that she had never seen before, Mimi stared at the hazy mix of blue and yellows. Peering at it, she noticed the title.  
  
"Open the Stars," she muttered to herself. "What an odd name for a painting."  
  
"Indeed it is," a balding man said, appearing at her side. "All of his paintings are like this, though. Every single one has a person in the corner. See, look here," he said, pointing to a corner. A girl was laying down, dressed in pink and brown. Next to her was a small boy in green and blue.  
  
"He's becoming a very popular artist. I sold two of his pictures just last week. I think their titles were "Knowledge" and "Courage." The art dealer walked away.  
  
How absurd! "Knowledge" and "Courage"? It was almost like....... She strained her eyes, trying hard to make out the artist's name.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" she called timidly. "I was just wondering if you could tell me the name of this artist?"  
  
"Certainly, Miss. Yama Ishida."  
  
  
  
All day at work she couldn't stop thinking about that name. His painting sat in the trunk of her car. Yama Ishida. Yamato Ishida. Matt Ishida. Couldn't be. She dared not hope that it could possibly be her friend Matt.  
  
Bored out of her mind, she flicked the ends of her blond hair behind her and opened the phone book. Running her fingers down the Ishida's, she stopped on Ishida, Matt.  
  
She froze, stunned. There was no way that it was the same Matt. Not a chance. There must be hundreds..... thousands of Matt Ishidas in the world. There was no guarantee......  
  
And yet when she looked at the painting again, she knew that no one else could have painted it. She remembered spending that night under the stars.  
  
Looking at the address that she had written down, she started her car and drove off towards the lower side of town.  
  
  
  
  
She glanced warily around, then knocked on the faded door. The light in the hallway flickered, and she gave a shudder. In her hands she clutched the painting.  
  
Knocking again, she heard the bolt scraping open. "Hold on," an annoyed male voice called from the other side. "I'm coming."  
  
The door opened and Mimi looked at the man inside. He had long blond hair and ice blue eyes. And he looked lonely...  
  
"Who are you?" he asked brusquely, narrowing his eyes contemptuously.  
  
"I'm here..... actually.... to see if you are the artist of this picture," Mimi said bravely, holding out the painting. The man studied in for a minute, then laughed.  
  
"So you're the stupid sucker that bought this," he said, shaking his head. "What a fool."  
  
"What does it mean? Who are the people in it?"  
  
"The boy is me. The girl.... an old friend of mine."  
  
"Just a friend?"  
  
"Perhaps she was more. I know she was my girl... if only for one night. Together we opened our hearts to each other. Opened the Stars. That is the significance of the title."  
  
"What was her name?" Mimi whispered softly.  
  
"I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. You don't know me. I need to get back to work." Turning away, he started to close the door.  
  
"Matt, wait!" she pleaded, and he stopped.  
  
"How do you know my name? I sign all my work as Yama Ishida. Not Matt."  
  
"Matt, it's me. Mimi." She closed her eyes, waiting for his harsh reply.  
  
It never came. Only silence. "Matt? Do you remember me?"   
  
He studied her face for a very long time, his eyes searching hers carefully. "Yes I remember you. How could I forget?"   
  
She smiled, sparkling, and he opened the door to allow her into his apartment. "It's been a long time," he said sadly, looking around at the disarray.  
  
"Yes, it has." She looked around, noticing his unfinished work. "It's T.K.!" she exclaimed, running over to it.   
  
"Yeah. I'm going to send it to him for his birthday next month."  
  
"Don't you miss him?"   
  
Matt closed his eyes and whispered," Everyday. Especially when I first came here. I missed everyone- Tai, my best friend, Joe, Sora...... Living here has ruined all of those friendships."  
  
"I never knew.... that you lived here. No one ever told me."  
  
"Do you talk to any of them anymore?" Matt said, and Mimi lowered her eyes. "I didn't think so. Strangers, all of us. We've all isolated ourselves."  
  
"Matt, you know I don't like you talking like that. We all had to move on. It's part of life."  
  
"Maybe for you. Not for me." Matt got up. "Do you want anything to eat?"   
  
Mimi almost declined, but there was something in his eyes that made her agree. He smiled and appeared at moment later with chocolate covered rice balls.   
  
"Matt!! Where did you get these? I have looked everywhere for them!" He smiled shyly.  
  
"I made them myself." The two friends smiled, and Mimi glanced at her watch.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm supposed to meet Daddy for dinner in 15 minutes! Ever since Mom died, he's been kind of lost."  
  
"Your mom died?" Matt said, concern springing into his eyes.  
  
"It was a car accident about a year ago..... Thank God she died instantly. She never felt any pain."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mimi. Really I am." He gave her a small hug, unsure of himself.  
  
"It's okay." She smiled. "So hey. Are you doing anything tomorrow night? I'm having a couple of my friends come over and I would love you have you join us."  
  
"Well, actually-"  
  
"No excuses, Matt. Here's my address," she said, fishing a piece of paper out of her purse. "I'll see you then." Kissing him on the cheek, she walked out, leaving him standing alone in the middle of his living room.   
  
  
  
  
What had inspired her to do that? A sudden urge of bravery? Why had she kissed his cheek, only to want...... him to kiss her back. Hold her in his arms.  
  
Fanciful thinking. Dreams.  
  
  
  
  
Matt looked at himself in the window again. He didn't have a mirror, so he had to look at his reflection in the glass. "Is this good enough?"   
  
He hadn't been to something social in a very long time. Dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans, he wasn't sure he was dressed up enough.  
  
She's so socialite it's not funny, he thought bitterly to himself. I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb.   
  
None of that mattered, though. Mimi. She was here. He was going to see her.   
  
For so many years... he had dreamed of seeing her again. Talking to her- without Sora or Tai lurking, soaking up any gossip they could find. He loved his friends, no doubt. They just had... faults.  
  
All of us do, he decided, brushing his mat of blond hair. He stuck some more gel into it. Then he threw on his shoes and closed his door, locking it behind him.   
  
  
  
  
"So Mimi dear, you invited this artist? Here?" Laura squeaked, throwing her friend a dubious look. "Was that a good idea?"  
  
"Relax, Laura. Geez. He's an old friend."  
  
"Sure he is. He's just this old friend that we never knew you had," Anna said with a laugh. "Whatever."  
  
"I think he's a nice bloke. I met 'im once, didn't I, love?" Michael said, turning to face Mimi. She thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Yes....wait....no...... That was his little brother. They act exactly the same."  
  
"I'm sure he'll get along with all of us just lovely," another friend said smoothly. "That is, if he ever shows up."  
  
"He'll be here. Don't worry," Mimi said, wringing her hands nervously.   
  
What if he doesn't show up??   
  
There was a knock at the door, and Mimi nearly dove to open it.  
  
"Hey Mimi. Sorry I'm late and all..... I missed the blasted bus." He smiled and rubbed his hands. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh, of course," Mimi said with an awkward laugh. "Guys, this is my good friend Matt. Matt, my friends. That's Laura, Anna, Michael....." They all peered at him with dubious smiles.   
  
"Hello Matt," a snobby-looking girl with long black hair said. "You're an artist, right?"  
  
Matt nodded, taking off his shoes. Drat. He had worn the socks with the big holes. "It must be hard to make a living selling paintings like that one."  
  
"That's the way I paint. I make enough to survive," Matt said, confused. What were they trying to do?  
  
"Yeah, Mimi love, he does look a lot like his brother," Michael said, giving Mimi a wink. "Never saw two people that looked more alike."  
  
"You've met my brother TK?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Michael said, laughing. He turned towards Mimi. "I'm sorry dear, but I didn't have a bite to eat before I got here and I was wondering if you had a few scraps of food to feed a poor soul like me?" All of the socialite friends laughed, but Matt felt snubbed. There were many times when he didn't have much food. And he was poor.  
  
"Oh Michael. You know my cooking abilities. We'll have to order something in... Matt! You used to be a wonderful cook! Do you think.... maybe if I helped.... you could make something edible?" She gave him a hopeful lost face that Matt knew he couldn't resist.  
  
He sighed. "All right." The two of them walked down the hall and into the spacious kitchen. "Can I ask, without sounding so very rude, why you have a huge kitchen if you don't cook?"  
  
"Oh, Daddy thought it would be best. Maybe when I get married, we'll be rich enough to have a maid or something." She smiled. Matt started to take food out of the shelves, completely at home.   
  
"When will you be getting married?"  
  
Mimi sighed. "Oh I don't know. Someday. And I'll walk up the aisle with Michael. Or," she batted her eyes," you."  
  
Matt coughed." Are you flirting with me? I don't think those cats in there would like to see their precious, precious friend hanging out with a person like me."  
  
"You don't like them, then."  
  
"Don't like them! They are preposterous! Just like...... you used to be." Mimi's jaw dropped.  
  
"How dare you!" she sad, seizing the first thing in sight and threw it at him. Unfortunately it was the container of flour and it covered him, making him look like a ghost.  
  
He cried out in shock and threw a bag of chocolate chips in her general direction. They missed by landed all over the floor, making it a mine field. Mimi soon retaliated, and a full scale food fight broke out.  
  
"Mimi, I was just coming to check how.... oh my," Michael said, observing the kitchen. Flour, butter, eggs and chocolate chips were strewn everywhere. Matt was spraying whipped cream into Mimi's hair and she was giggling.   
  
"What is Mimi doing?" one of her friends asked icily when Michael returned.   
  
"She's..... well, she's busy right now."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for the lovely evening, Matt," Mimi said as he put on his shoes.  
  
"Yeah, well... sorry about your kitchen. Are you sure you don't want be to clean it?"  
  
"I'm sure. I'll just have the cleaning lady run up here tomorrow.... It was really fun having you here."  
  
"Anytime." They stood in silence for a minute, then Matt kissed her softly. "I guess I'll be seeing you."  
  
  
  
  
For the next few days, Mimi called his house everyday. Most of the time he just let the machine take them.  
  
He loved her. Always had, always would. But it just wouldn't work. She was too rich and -not spoiled- but her friends were much too extravagant for him. They wouldn't accept him for who he was.   
  
To them he was just a gnat. A dangerous gnat, granted, but altogether useless and stupid.  
  
He didn't know how to break the new to Mimi. It would break her heart, but it was the right thing to do. She wouldn't understand.... but a girl like her should marry someone special, like that Michael guy. A solid, respectable guy that obviously had money. Unlike Matt.   
  
The days slipped by and Matt didn't bother to ever answers the phone. He didn't answer the door and slipped back into the gloom that had so long ensnared him.  
  
  
  
  
Mimi didn't understand. He had seemed so happy when she had last seen him. Why didn't he answer his phone anymore? Why was he hiding?   
  
She sighed and looked at the letter she had just written. Filling out the address, she licked it shut and walked down to the mailbox.  
  
  
  
"Dear Matt....  
  
I was thinking about you the other day- something I must admit that I have been doing quite often. While I was thinking, I... thought of this. My thoughts about you when I first saw you in your apartment. Please call me sometime.  
  
I see you sitting there  
  
Your eyes are filled with unshed tears  
  
Too strong, too cold, too distant  
  
Too unemotional to care.  
  
  
I've known you so long  
  
When did we grow apart?  
  
We used to be so close  
  
When did all this happen?  
  
  
I want to help you  
  
But I don't know how  
  
And I'm afraid to touch you  
  
In case you crack and break  
  
  
Fragmented dreams  
  
Are all I see reflected in your eyes  
  
Moodiness and rebellion  
  
Loneliness and spite  
  
Through your eyes I see your soul.  
  
  
Unshed tears streaming down your face  
  
And I want to help  
  
I truly do  
  
But when I look into your eyes  
  
I'm scared.  
  
~Mimi"  
  
Matt read and reread the letter. He felt bad. Suddenly he realized that there was tears in his eyes. Tears of sadness.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad you invited me over," Mimi said as they walked on the apartment roof. "I miss you."  
  
Matt set up two lawn chair and sat down. "I come here to think. It's one of the only places that you can still see the stars in New York."  
  
"I haven't looked at the stars in a long time," Mimi admitted, sitting beside Matt. "Life's just too confusing. I don't have the time."  
  
"Then look at the stars tonight. With me." He smiled and she took hold of his hand. "Let's open the stars again."  
  
"This time, I promise I won't leave you," Mimi whispered. "I left you a long time ago, under a starry sky, and that was a mistake. I was scared. I won't make it again. I promise."  
  
Matt leaned towards her and they kissed.  
  
Far above them, the sky exploded with the light of many shooting stars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, that turned kinda sappy at the end..... Please tell me what you think!!! Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.... all I own is the poem "Unshed Tears".  
  
  



End file.
